


Make Me Feel (Like Someone Else)

by Airsay, ElanneH



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Bathroom Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5264000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airsay/pseuds/Airsay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags says it all. Barry and Caitlin have anonymous sex in clubs bathroom but there is also spark they can't ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Feel (Like Someone Else)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anonymous_mystery95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_mystery95/gifts).



When Barry steps in to the club, he is on top of his game. Guards let him in without question, they know his face (and his tips) well enough. He quickly scans the room full of dancing bodies and moves to a bar, ordering drink with flick of his wrist. The barista seems familiar, he can’t say if he slept with her or not. It doesn’t matter he decides eventually and start drinking.

He sees a movement in the corner of his eye. She’s hot, short black dress, dark hair, big eyes. He leaves his drink and follows her between dancing crowd. They start move together, their eyes lock and he knows what will follow. It’s not matter of if but how and where. Barry feels his heartbeat rise to the mere thought.

Caitlin is faster though and sees right through him in a second, grabbing him by his collar and kissing him because she makes the decisions. She does what she wants. It’s a power play, and Barry would never admit it turns him on. Somehow as they dance they get closer and closer to the bathroom. His hands move from her back to her hips, slowly making their way to her butt. Caitlin knows very well where this is heading and she decides to skip a few steps. Taking his hand in hers, she leads him right into the bathroom.

There is that one guy with a nerdy shirt already there but Caitlin kicks him out by saying they are about to fuck right there and he can either join or leave and the poor man is too shocked to say anything so he leaves, his mouth open the entire time.

Less than a second after Barry is pushing her against the wall and she’s pushing right back, fighting for control through kisses and touches. Eventually she ends up with her legs locked around his waist, her skirt around her hips. He’s inside of her before she can even wonder what happened to her string. It’s hard for Caitlin to lose control but damn, sometimes it just feels so good to she thinks as her back hits again and again the ice cold wall, as she asks him to go harder and harder.

They don’t know each other’s names and at the moment they don’t care. It’s just a man and a woman fucking in a club’s bathroom, nothing less, nothing more. She comes first, out of breathe, her hands clinging to his back because she would literally fall to the ground if he let go of her right now. He’s going faster, pushing into her as hard as he can. A few more seconds and he comes too. He rests his head on hers, breathless. The question comes to him as an after thought, something he suddenly needs to know. “What’s your name?” Barry asks.

That’s the first time he hears her laugh and he notes somewhere in his mind that this is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. Her laugh turns into a smile, a teasing smile. She pushes him away with both hands on his chest. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” and she leaves him there, standing still and wondering what the hell had just happened. This isn’t how these things go for him. He does that, he is the mysterious guy leaving before names are exchanged. Blood rushes to his head, he is offended and decides to chase after her, entirely ignoring the little voice in the back of his head saying that’s definitely not something Barry Allen would do.

He spots her as soon as he leaves the bathroom, she’s almost at the door. As he makes his way through the crowd he notices a few men looking at her and he realizes he’s clenching his fists. He may not know her name but she is his tonight. The line between walking and running very much fuzzy, he catches up with her on the sidewalk outside the club. He firmly grabs her wrist, making her turn around as he does. “Wait!” he says, an octave too high for his liking.

“What?” Caitlin asks and waits for him to say something, her eyes trying to read him. Fact is Barry hasn’t actually given any thought to what he’d say, a big part of him sure she wouldn’t listen. So he’s just standing there, staring down at this girl he just had seriously great sex with and he doesn’t have a clue what to say, what to do. Hell, he doesn’t even know what he wants. Her name, her number, to go home together?

She starts laughing and twists her hand out of his. Barry misses her warmth immediately and thinks she’ll leave but instead she just lights a cigarette. Blame the alcohol, the situation… but he starts to laugh too. Caitlin looks at him from the corner of her eyes - she doesn’t want him to think she’s staring - and for the first time that night she realizes that man she shamelessly banged in the bathroom is beautiful. She knew he was hot yes but she hadn’t seen him smile, laugh. His eyes catch hers and he stops laughing, burning her soul with his stare. And suddenly it’s too chilly, she didn’t notice before. Something just clicks every time they lock eyes. It feels right. It feels good. And they are both afraid of that so the stars and the sidewalk are now quite interesting for them.

She wants to stop this moment so she tells him her name: “I’m Caitlin by the way”. But he keeps staring, it’s unnerving. She keeps dragging from her cigarette to keep her hands busy (and well, look cool), when he finally stutters out his name “Allen, Barry Allen”… and she makes the lamest joke ever at that: “Are you super spy too?”

Caitlin wants to slap herself so hard for that joke. She hears that sweet laugh again, Barry is actually laughing and it looks genuine. She’s so confused right now, this isn’t what she does, ever. She’s thinking about exit lines when he interrupts her thoughts: “So uh… last drink at my place?” He tries to sound confident but Caitlin can see his lower lip quivering. She debates whether to make him wait or not but for some reason she feels bad to and just nods. Caitlin Snow is nodding like a high school girl with a big crush and she hates herself for it.

Barry wants to jump and down like an excited puppy, it takes everything he has to keep it cool. He doesn’t even know why he’s so into her. He does this all the time, bang a girl in a bar and leave. This, what they did minutes before, it's so new but he wants her to leave with him. He wants her. That girl, so pretty under street lights, funny too. As he is studying her not-so-discretely he sees her shiver. He gives her his jacket and calls a taxi.

No one says a word during the ride, they are both looking at the city moving past them. Both would swear the other started it but somehow their hands are now touching, their fingers entwining. The temperature keeps rising between them. Barry’s breathing becomes heavier, they are so close to his place. He can’t take this tension anymore. He wants her, now.

The taxi finally stops after what felt like an eternity but really must have been 10 minutes top. He holds the door for her and watches as she gracefully exits the car. Was she even drunk? Barry doesn’t even know why the sudden gentleman gesture but she smiles at him and he wants to kiss her for that, so he does. It’s actually their first peck on the mouth since earlier they had went from not knowing each other to eating the other’s mouth. It’s messy but she kisses him right back. The peck turns into more and he gets lightheaded after a while from the lack of oxygen. Or at least that’s what he tells himself.

He pays the driver and they’re stumbling up the stairs. His hands are on her lower back, guiding her toward his floor. Caitlin won’t admit even to herself but that simple gesture is enough to make her weak in the knees. She’s not used to this. Barry is sweet. He did bang her against a wall 30 minutes earlier but she feels like she knows him, the real him hiding underneath the surface. She leans on the doors frame when they reach his floor, waiting for him to unlock it. She smiles as she watches his struggle.

Barry’s mind is in hundred places at the moment, none of which being about his damn keys so it takes him a minute to open the door. The second he does though he feels Caitlin’s hands on his chest, pushing him forward, closing the door with her foot. He feels like he’s back with the girl from the bathroom and not the girl he met afterwards. “Take me now.” she says in his ear, biting it a little. Barry may not be what he seems - and he really wants to see the sweet Caitlin again - but he is still a man and when a girl asks him to take her, well he does.

Caitlin just can’t wait to get these stupid clothes off. In the club’ bathroom she just pushed her skirt up her hips but now she wants to feel his hands on her skin, every inch of it. He has the same idea apparently because he is taking his shirt off and she can’t help but tug him closer the moment she sees his bare torso. They’re kissing again as Barry is leading them away from the front door and she doesn’t know where, she couldn’t even pretend to care about his apartment.

Caitlin opens her eyes the moment he throws her on the bed. She locks them with his and finds them dark, lust written all over them. Lust for her. She smiles because she knows how hard he is right now and, truth be told, she wants him inside of her two minutes ago, but where’s the fun in that? “Take of your pants, slowly.” she demands, and the boy executes. He throws them away without even looking.

“I’m not playing games anymore.” he warns her as he suddenly crashes his body against hers, growling at the clothes still between them. He rips apart her skirt and silent her protest with his lips on hers. Their tongue are back at fighting for control. Their eyes are shut as their hands move around each other’s body. Her bra doesn’t last long, his boxers joining it on the floor not long after. One quick move of her legs, and she’s on top of him. She rises her head a bit, her hair teasing him.

“I will say when I am done playing, are we clear?” Caitlin does what she does best: control the situation, dictate her rules. This is how she feels confident. Barry opens his mouth to speak but she covers it with her left hand. “Stop talking.“ she commands and he nods, opening his mouth to lick the palm of her hand. It actually tickles her but now is not the time to show it. She plays with his lips, his ears, his neck. Caitlin is curious about what part of his body makes him whisper ‘fuck’ when she kisses it. She keeps that teasing game for a few minutes then presses her entire body against his, feeling him hard beneath her. For the second time that night she has him inside of her and it feels good.

Barry decides it’s best to let her run the show for a moment, it’s not that bad anyway. He grabs her ass as she moves at her pace. It’s driving him crazy but the sight in front of him is worth any trouble. Caitlin’s brown hair - or is it reddish brown?… who cares at the moment he thinks - surrounds her face and shoulders and several time she brushes it off her face. He doesn’t take his eyes off her, watches her as she bites her lower lip and closes her eyes. He’s harder than before if that’s even possible and he cups her butt cheeks stronger, making her move faster on hip.

They continue this dance for a moment until Barry sees her on the edge, ready to come at any moment. Her hand left his mouth long ago, her mind preoccupied with more interesting things than controlling him. So he turns them around in one quick motion, Caitlin’s eyes opening abruptly. She’s about to ask him what the fuck he thinks he’s doing when he silent her by thrusting back into her, hard. “I’ll talk if I want to.” And he pushes into her again and again, every time saying something new. He asks her to scream his name and she does. He wants her to beg for more and she does.

After a while they are past games and fights, they are simply moving in each other’s arms, changing positions when it feels right to do so. No skin is left untouched as the moon continues its journey into the night. Sometimes Caitlin screams Barry’s name, other times she whispers it. She leaves marks on his back with her nails but also fondles his torso with her fingers. Barry presses soft kisses on her neck while pushing her hard into the mattress with his hips. And it’s all okay. Every gesture, every word, everything feels right and that’s all that matters for both of them. The tricks they used with other people not to show who they really are don’t work with each other. He’s not a player in a club, she’s not that mysterious girl leaving without telling him her name. They are who they are, together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is collab between me and the amazing, fabulous [RC](http://airsay58259.tumblr.com/).
> 
> If this feels slightly OC, you're right - this story is prequel to [Bonnie & Clyde Snowbarry AU gifset](http://bisexualcaitlinsnow.tumblr.com/post/133674284594/snowbarry-modernbonnie-clyde-au-when-barry) I made. Barry and Caitlin are not those nice pumpkins we know from the show. (Actually, after that night they probably went rob some banks and deal drugs... you know... standart Snowbarry roadtrip.)
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://bisexualcaitlinsnow.tumblr.com/) AND [RC.](http://airsay58259.tumblr.com/)


End file.
